


I know it’s late but I needed to hear your voice

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Aberfaeth!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, F/F, I forget how much I enjoy writing Aberfaeth tbh, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Fig and Adaine find comfort in talking to each other on several bad nights, starts before Sophmore year with Fig on tour, then a few chapters set during the events of Sophmore year, with (what was supposed to be) the final chapter set the night after they return from the Forrest of the nightmare king.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I found part of a work I lost a few months ago and decided to complete it so it might feel a bit disjointed seeing as I wrote it like five months apart.

Fig wasn’t thinking about calling Adaine. She wasn't . She wasn’t; she was on tour with her band, she was a proper rockstar, she was meeting some of her greatest heroes who were treating her like she was one of them. So of course she wasn’t thinking about calling Adaine in the middle of the night.

She was living her dream so of course she wasn’t sad about not being back in Elmville. Which she wasn’t. And she wasn't thinking about picking up her crystal and she wasn't missing Adaine and her gentle auror which made Fig want to protect her and made her feel safe at the same time; and she definitely wasn't thinking about resting her head on Adaine's shoulder or sharing an ice-cream at Basrar's.

If Fig wasn’t thinking about calling Adaine then why, one would be forgiven for wondering, was she staring at her crystal placed in the centre of the table in her small room on the bus, which was simple, it kept glinting in her eye when she had it on top of the chest with all her stuff in, and it was on top of the chest because it was poking her when it was in her pocket. What mattered was that it was currently in the middle of the table, and Fig was staring at it.

Fig kept trying to distract herself; picking up her base and playing a bit but putting it down quickly, she tried going to sleep but couldn't clear her mind of thoughts of Adaine which she definitely didn't have. She started to write a few melodies, with the intention of writing another couple of songs for their next stop but the music she ended up with each time sounded more like sappy love ballads which probably wouldn't play well in metal clubs.

So here she was staring at the crystal that she definitely wasn't thinking about and had definitely forgotten. 

Fig picked up the crystal with the intention of phoning Dr Asha while her mind definitely wasn't on anything else but almost called Adaine's number twice, both times almost ringing before she realised what she was doing, on the second time she hurled the crystal onto her bed with a shriek of annoyance.

Burying her face in her hands Fig groaned in annoyance trying to rid her mind of the image of the blonde elf with her nose buried in a book, fucking hell she looked so cute when she was reading, which appeared seemingly whenever she closed her eyes.

Walking over to the window Fig pulled it open; the cool night air blowing in with the sound of the bus driving almost drowning her thoughts.

Staring out into the dark of the night Fig caught glimpses of the odd building or bunch of trees which formed darker silhouettes against the black of the night. She wanted to scream out in frustration, she always did whenever she found her mind consumed with thoughts of her friend like this; confusion and nervousness giving rise to feelings of anxiety and mounting terror.

She knew from talking to Adaine and Jawbone that she should talk to someone about it whenever she felt like this; that it wasn’t healthy to dwell on them by herself.

The problem with that was, of course, that the only person she wanted to talk about it with was Adaine; not only because she trusted the Oracle and always felt more calm with her around but also because she had a lot of experience with these feelings and would know ways of becoming less stressed.

But thinking about calling Adaine made her chest tighten in apprehension, as much as she couldn’t get her voice to stop playing in her head or rid her mind of the image of the high elf biting her bottom lip, or how her face would light up when she saw Fig, or how the sun made her blonde hair into a halo of gold- whenever she felt confronted with the thought of actually hearing her voice she couldn’t keep her heart from racing.

Looking back over her shoulder she could see her crystal laying on the bed, taunting her.

Fig let out a snort of laughter: if this had been even two years ago she would have still been one of the popular girls who didn’t pay attention to girls like Adaine, except maybe to make fun of them, and here she was terrified of calling her.

Sighing again, Fig closed her eyes, allowing the wind to just blast her in the face. If she did, hypothetically, call Adaine, which obviously she wouldn’t because why would she? What would she say?  _ “Hey, Adaine I know it’s three in the morning; sorry, I know you were probably asleep but do you want to talk about…?” _

Crap. Fig wasn’t even sure what she wanted to talk to Adaine about… nothing obviously because-

Ok. Fine, she wanted to talk to Adaine, happy? Admitting that, even to herself scared Fig, because it would mean she was admitting to caring; she knew that people made fun of her for saying she was closed off when they thought she was very open about her emotions but still she was terrified of openly caring about people.

When her horns had come in; almost everyone, even her own Dad, had left her; all her friends she’d had since she was a kid: they rejected her over something she had absolutely no control over and it hurt. More than the pain of her horns coming in, more than almost dying, or being in a car crash; losing that many people she cared about, so unexpectedly was the most painful experience of her life and she was terrified of it happening again.

She was even more terrified of losing something more than a friend.

So, Fig decided with concrete resolution, as she sat down on her bed and began playing with her crystal, she would never admit, even to herself, that she liked Adaine in the way that she did; and she wouldn’t call her. If she did call her at this time then that would be admitting to another person that she how she felt, at least in part, and the more people who knew about how much she cared about and missed Adaine the realer it became, and the realer it became the more chance of her actually acting on those feelings increased.

If she did then one of two things would happen: the first, and in Fig’s mind the more lightly, outcome was that Adaine would reject her which would break her heart, the second outcome would be Adaine not rejecting her.

This would mean something would then exist, and if… that thing was a… relationship then that meant at some point, somehow it would go away and Fig wasn’t sure if she could deal with that.

As her mind had descended into panicked thoughts about everything two things happened two things happened: the first and the one she noticed almost immediately was she began crying slightly, not sad tears but panicked, hopeless tears.

The second thing was one Fig didn’t notice herself doing until it was too late. While she had been thinking about just exactly why she shouldn’t call Adaine, her hands had called Adaines number in the crystal which she had been toying with.

Fig was overwhelmed by a wave of terror and stress as she saw that Adaine had picked up, almost instinctively Fig brought the crystal up to her face, torn between apologising profusely, saying “wrong number” then hanging up and just screaming and throwing the device across the room but all that died in her throat as she heard Adaine’s exhausted sounding voice emanating from the crystal.

“Hi? Fig?” Immediately Fig felt her panic subside and she was able to breathe easier.

“Hi Adaine.”

"Fig it's… half three in the morning what's up?"

"Hey, sorry I just needed to talk to someone, do you mind if we chat for a bit?"

"Not at all." Adaine yawned loudly before continuing. “What did you want to chat about?”

Fig was silent for a few moments, trying to come up with an answer before sighing and deciding on the truth; but trying to not make it sound too serious.

“Listen, I know it’s late but I… I needed to hear your voice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please comment if you have any feedback


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this supposed to have multiple chapters? No
> 
> Did I have other works I’ve been wanting to work on for weeks now? Yes
> 
> I wrote another chapter of this, because of course I did.
> 
> Set during heartache on the Celestine sea

Adaine was sat in the tent with Sandralynn had constructed around her as she prepared the water breathing spell; she had finished the ritual and now really needed to trance but she just couldn’t seem to make her mind quiet down enough for her to relax into it; to be fair it had been a stressful couple of days: What with being told that they needed to save the world again, and moving, and Fig coming back from tour, and then going missing along with Riz that same night, then seeing Fig almost stab Riz and having to fight a bunch of demons, and the nightmares, and the knowledge that they were going to be haunted by shadowy creatures made up from their lies or something.

And also knowing that all of her work throughout the year meant basically nothing towards her final grade was annoying.

And Fig flirting with another middle aged man sucked... Because… lying, and she didn’t think her friend should be dating middle aged men who didn’t know who she was. Yeah, that was why it sucked.

No other reason.

Great. Now she was thinking about Fig.

Adaine wasn’t sure why her mind kept finding itself focused in on her friend in a way that didn’t feel similar to how she thought about other friends; even the other Bad Kids.

She supposed she’d always found herself drawn to the Tiefling girl; she was so laid back and she felt… soft? Her family always felt sharp somehow; not easy to be around but her friends, Fig especially, made Adaine feel like she was calm with them.

Fig’s rebellious nature was also so alluring to Adaine who longed to be able to act out like her friend, in defiance of her parents to the point where she had once almost made herself sick by drinking too many milkshakes out of spite.

“Kindness and other outward displays of emotion are vulnerabilities and they make us weak.”

That was what Angwyn and Arianwyn had taught her to believe; she must always be proud and proper otherwise she’d just be weak which wasn’t something which Abernants were.

But Fig was probably the strongest person Adaine had ever met. Even on the first day she had been kind, though; even though that was the first day she’d been at school since her horns had come in and no one would’ve blamed her for being as closed off as she claimed to be.

But she tried to take the blame for Adaine stealing the book; growing up Adaine had been blamed for everything, even the stuff with Aelwyn had done, and her sister had never even tried to take some of the blame; usually the opposite in all honesty.

And then a stranger had seen that she was having a panic attack and tried to help her even though she had no reason to.

Fig was just so opposite everything which Adaine had known before; kind, impulsive, strong, loud and unapologetic; she was the kind of person who her parents would’ve looked down at as unclouth and unrefined, the kind of person who Adaine supposed should’ve terrified her with her seemingly endless energy and reckless but just seemed to draw her in with her easy familiarity. She felt like she knew Fig better in the months they’d been friends than she’d known her sister or her parents after years of being with them.

When she’d been on tour Adaine had missed Fig like crazy; while of course she enjoyed hanging out with the other Bad Kids and growing closer with Jawbone, it just felt like something was missing when Fig wasn’t around; Adaine supposed that was because of her loud presence which seemed to take over situations in a very welcome way.

Even throwing herself into School work and casework with Riz hadn’t been enough to fully distract her from the bard’s absence. Of course the fact that they hadn’t had many big cases for her to fixate on hadn’t helped on that front.

Then a week or so into the tour Adaine had been woken up early in the morning by Fig calling her crystal; to be fair she had only begun to trance a few minutes earlier as she had been up working until far too late.

Obviously Fig and Gorgug had called and texted quite frequently but it had always seemed like they were quite busy, always in a rush and that they only had a few moments to chat before running off to the next task on a hectic schedule. This was different.

And that’s how their late night calls had started; it was almost everyday that Adaine would pick up and they’d talk for hours; she wasn’t entirely sure how Fig did it: it was bad enough for her only needing to find four hours to trance in so she couldn’t imagine that Fig was getting an appropriate amount of sleep but she wasn’t going to bring it up; talking to Fig made her feel… safe? It was difficult to describe.

When Fig returned from tour Adaine had been understandably thrilled at the prospect of seeing her again; even though she loved their calls there was just something about being near Fig which was nice. She had hoped that they’d be able to have some time to themselves, just to talk like they had been doing; chatting about whatever came up: Adaine’s studies, Fig’s tour, Fabian’s very unsecretive searching for Aelwyn. But then Augefort showed up with the world saving mission and then Fig disappeared and now they were sleeping in very close proximity to everyone else so finding time for a private talk was a little tricky.

Adaine sighed and eventually managed to shove her thoughts away from the forefront of her mind, yet they still hung in the corners, and was finally able to begin to trance. However she was interrupted by the feeling of the presence of something else in the tent with her.

————

After the standoff with whatever silent entity had sat in the shadows outside of the tent which had fled when she had called Sandralynn Adaine stood awkwardly by the van; munching on the biscuits which Cathilda had produced; debating her next action; the thought of just going back to trance in the tent made her skin crawl and so, with another second of hesitation, Adaine climbed into the vehicle and wormed her way through the magical layers of blankets until she found herself in Fig’s little nest.

Guiltily Adaine shook her friend awake, reasoning that she probably owed Fig a couple nights of disturbed sleep anyway.

“Hey, Fig!” Adaine hissed, getting a groggy “hhhrrmmmphh?” In response as Fig’s eyes flicked open and she looked up at Adaine.

“Wha’sup?”

“I’m really sorry, but… I just kinda need to talk?”

“Sure.” Fig answered without hesitation, rising up from her prone position slightly.

“Talk away.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love hearing any feedback so please comment if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was only going to be one chapter but I have no self control when it comes to adding to my works

Fig lay awake; she felt empty. Adaine was gone.

She stayed confident Infront of everyone, making jokes and helping Gilear with Fabian's Granddad; she had heard his voice in the distance before climbing into the Hangvan.

"Upon a hill there stood a cow.

It must've gone; it's not there now."

But as soon as she crawled into her room/ extradimensional space she just lay there; rather than her usual distractions of playing her bass or writing scraps of music. All she could think about was that moment in-between when she realised what Adaine was going to do and then the elves disappearing with their prize; that horrible heart wrenching moment when she tried desperately to reach her friend.

What made it even worse was the knowledge that Adaine was so close; they were there in Fallinel but right now her friend might as well be in the deepest part of the ocean. There was nothing she, or any of them, could do to help Adaine.

Fig felt useless anger coursing through her veins; she was angry at the elves, angry at Wicklaw, angry at herself; both for not saving her friend and also being part of the reason that Adaine did what she did. She was even, completely illogically, angry at Adaine, why? Why would she go and do something like that? Something so stupid and so brave and strong and so... Adaine? 

Fig felt her guts lurch as she let her mind dwell on her feelings for the Oracle, and no she definitely wasn’t doing that; she thought pushing away the image of Adaine disappearing into thin air above the ruction, that last look of despair and quiet acceptance on her face as she looked down at her friends battling the pirates below.

Try as she might, Fig couldn’t stop her mind returning to thoughts of her best friend; specifically the thoughts which she didn’t particularly want to be dwelling on right now: thinking about how much she wanted to talk to Adaine.

After she’d first rang her from the tour bus Fig had called Adaine almost every night until she got home; no matter how late it was or how long Fig wanted to talk Adaine had never complained, well she’d complained quite a bit actually; about her parents and sister and her whole stuck up culture and her irritation at the government of Fallinel trying to convince her to take on the duties of the Elven Oracle, but she’d never complained about Fig calling her.

Fig hadn’t wanted to talk to Adaine about… feelings on the crystal because she knew she had a tendency to run off after confessing her emotions and didn’t want to hang up halfway through the conversation. So she had decided it’d be better to do it face to face. She’d also been worried about springing it on Adaine over the crystal and thinking that maybe it’d be better to talk over ice cream or something? She wasn’t really sure what she was doing when it came to relationships; her parents had not, for obvious reasons, been the best example and her experience was mostly kissing inappropriately aged men while disguise so she when she felt actually real feelings for someone she didn’t have any clue what she was doing which was terrifying, especially so when it came to having feelings like that for a friend like Adaine.

The whole “leaving to recapture the crown of the nightmare king so as to prevent the destruction of the whole fucking world then getting possessed and putting your dad in a crystal prison then being awoken and finding yourself in a cave with a whole bunch of demons and a knife that you’re about to stab into your friends chest then driving your van into the sea and being captured by pirates on a wooden floating city then having to fight to stop your traumatised friend’s father’s arch rival taking over said floating city and then seeing your best friend being kidnapped by her father” thing really messed up her plans to talk to Adaine when she got back from tour.

Since then she hadn’t got a chance to talk to Adaine alone because of the amount of people in such a small space. She’d got her alone once but chickened out and asked her to tie her up. It was also pretty difficult to find time to talk when basically everything was getting messed up; Fig’s mom cheating on Jawbone, Gorgug messing up his relationship with Zelda, Fabian having a personality crisis, Ragh’s mom being murdered then not murdered, Adaine’s mom being involved with the Nightmare King. Really it just wasn’t going too well.

They had talked for a while after Adaine’s encounter with the lurking creature outside her tent had shaken her enough to wake Fig up and, very apologetically, asked to chat. The wizard had looked so shaken, similar to how she seemed the first day Fig saw her, and she’d just wanted to hold her and keep her safe until she tranced.

Fig let her mind wander; regretting it a few seconds later when she pictured Adaine’s face as she made the choice to go with the elves to save her friends, regretting it even more so a second later when she imagined a scared Adaine in a prison cell somewhere all alone. This brought some tears to Fig’s eyes and she let them silently roll down her face as she lay staring up at the ceiling of her sleeping bag nook of sleep magic thingamajig. 

Thoughts of beating Adaine’s Dad’s face into a pulp with her bare hands consoled Fig slightly. Whatever happened tomorrow she was killing him; unless Adaine killed him. But he was getting killed by someone. Preferably in some very painful and humiliating way involving lots of blood. Maybe some dismemberment.

Rolling onto her side Fig let out something between a groan and a sigh as she listened to the seemingly all encompassing silence; the magical blankets making the quiet of the night even more absolute.

She really needed to hear Adaine’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we have some dialogue this time, look at that!

Adaine sighed and laid back down on her bed after checking the time on her crystal; she was completely exhausted yet she couldn’t seem to trance: she stretched, yawned and tried to get comfortable on her bed.

Fighting her instinct to move Adaine tried to keep still before groaning in annoyance and sitting up, rubbing the corners of her eyes with her fingers before compulsively checking the time again.

Half two.

The complete, dead, silence of the night was unnerving. While Adaine didn’t love huge amounts of noise she had grown accustomed to a low, sort of living, sounds. For the past two weeks or so she’d been able to get away with sleeping over at one of her friends' houses so when night fell she was surrounded by noises: snoring, chatting, rustling and the distant sounds of traffic. Now that she was in her room in the Abernant house she missed them all. 

It had been Aelwyn’s fault of course, their parents had, predictably, not seemed to notice that their youngest child hadn’t spent at home for about half a month and Adaine was perfectly happy with that, obviously she’d been furious with their lack of concern but was happy that she didn’t have to spend much time in the huge, cold mansion; much preferring the cramped and loving apartments of her friends’. Then in one of their worse arguments, something about a missing spell book, which had spiralled into many other topics of tension, Aelwyn had brought up Adaine’s long periods of absence.

It had been very clear that neither of their parents cared about where Adaine tranced however it was a given that they would always agree with Aelwyn especially if she was criticising her sister. What was especially annoying was the fact that Aelwyn was then allowed to go to a friend’s house without even being asked for an explanation.

So Adaine found herself unable to trance; the empty silence of the large house engulfing her; the sounds of her friends were a comfort, like a warm blanket which she didn’t have now.

It was odd to her how much she missed her friends annoying habits Riz’s frantic bouts of talking in his sleep about clues, or Kristen’s monstrous snores, or Gorgug’s large frame rolling over loudly; she even missed how haughty Fabian would sound when he was tired. She even missed how Fig…

Come to think of it she’d never really found anything Fig did to be particularly annoying: she snored almost as much as Kristen and murmured in her sleep like Riz but Adaine found both to be oddly endearing and would often listen to them for hours, obviously trancing instead of sleeping left Adaine with a lot of time while the others were unconscious in which she’d usually get up and read but sometimes she could just lie.

She missed the feeling of Fig’s arms around her: they usually ended up sharing a couch or bed or section of floor and morning reliably found the two girls tangled up in each other’s limbs, the first couple of times they felt awkward but eventually it just became an expected aspect of the Bad Kid’s sleepovers.

Despite her exhaustion Adaine felt restless, she clambered out of her bed which, despite being very expensive, she didn’t seem to be able to get comfortable in; just being in this house made her feel tense, with her friends she felt safe, at ease.

Pacing around her perfectly tidy room Adaine tried to ignore the feeling of being on edge but she couldn’t. It felt like she’d forgotten something, or more like she was missing something. The closest sensation that she could think of was when her anxiety was building just before doing something stressful like an exam; her mind almost tricked her into believing there was something she’d been supposed to do.

It was too quiet. 

Adaine laughed slightly, the small sound being smothered in the dead silence which felt like it shouldn’t be broken, it was odd, she thought, how mostly quiet gave her a sense of control while noise was often overwhelming. But now she felt panicked by the absolute silence and would kill for some foreign sound to break it.

Sometimes, Adaine mused, noise could be good; Fig was a naturally very loud person and being around her always made Adaine feel more secure. 

Turning to the window Adaine thought that some fresh air might help her calm down to the point of being able to sleep, she had reached the large, old fashioned window and was just about to turn the handle to open it when she gasped in shock, her unwillingness to break the silence of the night the only thing which held back a scream, as a face appeared outside the glass panes.

Fig, for a moment, seemed as shocked as Adaine to see the room’s occupant so close to the window but quickly her face adopted a familiar grin and she pointed to the handle.

Adaine broke free from her fright induced stupor and hurriedly turned the handle, pushing the window open and allowing Fig to, in a less than elegant way, crawl into the room.

“Hey!” The tiefling girl grinned as she straightened up.

“Fig?” Adaine said, confused but smiling to see her friend, “It’s nearly three, what’re you doing here?”

“Eh, I couldn’t sleep.” Fig answered dismissively. “and I figured you might want some snacks.”

She pulled off a backpack and opened it to reveal a couple of packets of crisps, some cans of pop and lots of sweets, Adaine’s grin grew wider.

  
  
  
  
  


A while later they were both sat on Adaine’s bed surrounded by the wreckage of the food which Fig had brought munching on the last of the crisps, the sweets all long ago being eaten; of all the foodstuffs Adaine had tried for the first time in the past few months sweets of essentially any variety were probably her favourite.

“So,” Fig started, around a mouthful of crisps, “I know you said you didn’t want to talk about why you couldn’t come today but,” here she swallowed before continuing, as if imbuing her next words with sincerity, “do you want to talk about it?”

Adaine smiled sadly as she finished her mouthful of salty crisps before taking a swig of pop.

“My parents wouldn’t let me.”

“What!? Man, how is my dad a demon and your parents are still the worst.”

Adaine snorted slightly and was silent for a few moments before continuing to speak.

“I was in an argument with Aelwyn and somehow we got onto ‘loyalty to the family’ or whatever and she pointed out how I hadn’t spent the night at home in two weeks-“

“They didn’t notice?” Interjected Fig incredulously.

“Apparently not.” Adaine let out a small chuckle.

“And then one thing led to another and I have to spend at least the next week at home apart from school.” She shrugged as she finished her explanation.

“I’m really sorry that your parents suck so much.”

Adaine didn’t say anything for a while before speaking again.

“It just hurts y’know? Knowing that no matter what either of us do… they’re always going to love her more.”

Fig hesitated for a moment then placed a hand on Adaine’s arm.

“Well… they’re really stupid because you’re rad as hell… sorry, I know that probably doesn’t help much does it?”

“No, no. It does actually.” Adaine smiled.

  
  
  
  


Coming out of the memory Adaine felt her cheeks wet with tears; she was scared, and beyond tired. Except this time, Adaine thought despairingly, It wasn’t like Fig was going to jump through the window with a bag full of snacks.

Despite knowing that Adaine couldn’t help but stare out of the orb at the window of her room at the top of the fortress prison, willing the horned face to appear with characteristic grin.

But each time Adaine tried to picture Fig’s face it wore the same expression of fear and anguish as it had when she’d last seen it just before she was teleported away from the raging battle on Leviathan, which was where Fig and the others presumably still were.

If they were still alive. As that unbidden thought entered her mind Adaine buried her face in her hands and felt fresh tears brimming.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it; sorry about the sad ending there.
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that took a lot longer than I thought it would, I had to rewatch the last couple of episodes and then I was going to have another chapter before this but it just didn’t feel right.
> 
> But anyway, here we are the final chapter of this work which I am actually kind of happy with, for once, I hope you enjoy!

It was odd, Fig contemplated, how after everything that they had gone through, literally to hell and back, it was the first night back in Mordred Manor, in an actual bed, not facing an impossible challenge and being hunted by an invisible cat, that she found it the most difficult to sleep.

She lay awake in her bed, unable to get comfortable: staring at the ceiling and feeling… empty.

Empty was a weird way to describe how she felt as she also had the urge to talk to someone, like she had something she needed to vent about, except she didn’t have anything to vent about; everything was good. It was good. Great even.

But it didn’t seem to matter that she didn’t have anything that she wanted to talk about, she still wanted to talk. She wanted to talk to Adaine. But… about what? Previously when Fig had woken up Adaine in the middle of the night to talk she’d always had the pretence of missing home while on tour. I mean she had the totally legitimate reason of missing home while on tour. And that night she’d snuck up to Adaine’s window she’d had the excuse of wanting to make sure she was ok, which was true; just not the entirety of the truth.

Right now she didn’t have a reason, and she knew exactly what she’d be admitting to herself if she did go and wake up her friend. She knew exactly how vulnerable and exposed she’d make herself by admitting that. And she knew that she couldn’t be that vulnerable and exposed for anyone.

However there was the issue that by  _ not  _ going and talking to Adaine she would be admitting to herself that she would be admitting something to herself if she were to go talk to Adaine, which was basically the same as admitting something to herself by going and talking to Adaine, except in the second scenario she’d get to talk to Adaine.

Before she managed to add yet another layer of twisted, emotionally deflective logic to the already convoluted pile of reasoning Fig recalled a separate reason why she shouldn’t go and talk to Adaine; she was now sharing a room with Aelwyn which meant she couldn’t go talk to Adaine without waking up Aelwyn.

Problem sorted, now she wouldn’t be admitting anything. Perfect.

Except now she couldn’t go talk to Adaine.

Fuck.

With a sigh Fig picked up her bass which she’d discarded earlier after playing hadn't distracted her mind, hitting the switch that flipped her room up into the living room of the manor she walked to the door and stepped out into the cool night air, thinking that maybe some fresh air could clear her head and possibly allow her to focus on the music.

Fig walked out to a low hill crowned with a solitary tree which was far enough away from the Manor so she could play unseen by anyone in the house who came downstairs for a drink or anything and then close enough so she could be back inside quickly if it began raining or something.

So engrossed in her own mind was Fig that she didn’t notice the person already occupying the hill until she walked into them.

“oof, sorry!” Fig said quickly as she was snapped out of her reverie.

“Oh, I’m sorry Fig, I didn’t see you.” Adaine said at about the same time.

“Oh um, me neither, I mean I didn’t see you, obviously.” Fig became slightly flustered as soon as she realised who she'd walked into. Even if Fig had spotted Adaine she wasn’t sure she would’ve been able to make her legs change direction.

The silvery light of the moon was illuminating Adaine, her golden hair given an ethereal beauty and her eyes seeming to reflect the light of every single one of the millions of stars thinking above them. Her plain white pyjamas and customary denim jacket likewise gave off an otherworldly glow.

“I’m just looking at the stars.” Adaine said awkwardly after a few moments of silence, pointing up then closing her eyes in exasperation at herself for pointing out where the stars were.

“Oh, well I was gonna play for a bit but I can leave you to it if you’d like?”

“No, no.” Adaine said quickly

“I like hearing you play, stay, please.”

Fig did as she was bid and sat down with her back resting on the tree, then she began playing.

The deep notes just seemed to come out of Fig’s fingers, her head being otherwise engaged with thoughts of Adaine who had returned her eyes to the stars and looked to Fig like a painting of a moon Goddess.

After a while Adaine looked back down to earth.

“That’s beautiful.” Her tone was entirely sincere and her words made Fig realise that she had in fact been playing, rather than just staring dumbly at their friend.

“Thanks.” Fig said with a smile. 

Adaine walked over and sat down with her back to the tree, like Fig who felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly.

“Adaine-“

“Fig-“

They both spoke at the exact same moment, breaking the silence.

“You go first.” Adaine said after they both laughed awkwardly.

“No, it’s not important, you go.” Fig was kinda glad Adaine had spoken as she had no idea what she’d been going to say and was slightly worried about what might fall out.

“I… I couldn’t sleep.” Adaine began, Fig could tell by the uncertainty of her words that she was equally as unprepared as she herself was for this conversation.

“And, usually when I can’t sleep, I errr, I talk to you.” Fig felt her stomach clench slightly, hushed wasn’t sure where this was going but she felt anxious.

“Like that time just before we drove the van into the sea. And I always have… something that I need to talk about… but then tonight, I don’t  _ need  _ to talk to you about anything really, but I… I… still needed to talk to you.” Adaine shrugged, then laughed slightly “I don’t really know what I’m trying to say to be honest, I know this must sound kind of stupid.”

“No, no I get it. Remember all the times I called you when I was on tour? I… I wasn’t really homesick, I just kinda need to talk to you or whatever. And you probably don’t remember but in Freshman year I snuck in your window when your parents wouldn’t let you come to the sleepover and we ate loads of sweets and stuff… that wasn’t just because I was worried about you, I mean I was, but, like, I just couldn’t sleep without you there.”

“I do remember that.” Adaine responded quietly after a soft silence.

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I was in Kalathriel tower, I was thinking about it… I just kept willing your face to appear at the window like it did then… I,” there was a slight catch in Adaine’s voice, “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.”

Without thinking Fig’s hand found Adaine’s and gripped it, Adaine squeezed back. They were sat at a right angle to each other which was good because if Adaine could see Fig’s mouth hanging open as she prepared to speak she might think she was a bit weird.

Despite all her own reasoning about how she couldn’t admit to anyone, even herself, her feelings for Adaine, the Oracle’s words about Kalathriel tower had made her think back to that night in Fallinel herself, and she remembered vividly the fear, no the terror, of losing Adaine.

“Adaine, I need to hear your voice, like, all the time, I want to be around you all the time; I kept finding excuses to talk to you… but I have to admit that… I just needed to talk to you… because you’re just… amazing. And I was so scared of never seeing you again when you got taken… I would hate myself if something happened to you and you didn’t know how I felt… I love you Adaine.”

The moment after she let the words out of her mouth she lost her nerve, she stood up and was prepared to run back to the house, but was stopped by Adaine’s hand which was still gripping her own, she turned and again saw Adaine, illuminated by the magical light of the moon, hair glowing and eyes sparkling and felt like she couldn’t breathe.

When Fig stood still, Adaine’s lips moved forwards and pressed a small kiss to Fig’s, pulling back with an uncontrollable smile which Fig mirrored at Adaine’s next words.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you especially anyone who’s given kudos or made comments, as always i’d Love to have some feedback, I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I’d love to hear what people think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t need another chapter, it doesn’t need a new chapter, I wasn’t gonna write another chapter, this work was done, finished, completed, over. I have many works which aren’t done, finished, completed or over.
> 
> And yet, here we are.
> 
> I needed the fluff ok?

“You should be asleep,” Adaine said, honestly not surprised to find Fig standing outside, looking up at the stars, a lit cigarette in her hand; Adaine had been able to convince her girlfriend to cut down on smoking significantly but Fig still had the occasional cigarette when she was feeling anxious, “big day tomorrow.”

“I can’t get rid of you can I?” Fig turned to Adaine with a smile, their hands interlocking instinctively as they both looked up into the sky.

“No, but you don’t want to.”

“Of course not.” Fig kissed her girlfriend’s cheek lightly.

“Nervous?” Adaine asked.

“Would you hate me if I said yes?”

“I could never hate you.”

“A bit?” Fig said, her tone uncertain.

“I’m also really excited, but I guess I’m just scared I’ll mess everything up.”

“It’s going to be perfect.” Adaine stated confidently.

“How do you know? How do you know I won’t, I don’t know, burn down the whole thing?”

“Well, you’ve been doing a lot better with fire since the pancakes incident-“

“Hey, that wasn’t entirely my fault,” Fig jokingly protested, “You shouldn’t have let me near the kitchen.”

“But even if everything burned down or the place gets flooded, or you forget my name it will still be perfect.”

“How do you know?”

Adaine turned to Fig and gently turned her face towards her.

“Because I’m marrying  _ you _ .” Then she pressed her lips to Fig’s tenderly, Fig smiling into the kiss.

“You’re not nervous at all?”

Adaine thought for a few moments.

“No, I’m not.” She said finally before letting out a short chuckle 

“Almost everything in my life I’m scared by but things with you have always been so easy, kissing you for the first time, asking to be girlfriend’s, getting a place together, asking you to marry me. Everything just felt so… right.”

“I asked you to marry me.”

“You’re going to hold this the rest of our lives aren’t you?”

“Oh absolutely, I got on one knee exactly half a second before you did; and I will hold that half second over you forever.”

Adaine laughed.

“Ok, fine; then I didn’t have to think about saying yes, happy?”

“Maybe if you say it one more time.” Fig teased but Adaine looked at her seriously.

“Yes, I will marry you Fig.”

“Ok, I know that was just a joke but I honestly think you might kill me if you do that one more time.” Fig replied after a few moments of silence.

“If you’re not nervous why are you out here?”

“I… I couldn’t sleep without you there.”

“Awwwwww, you like me.” Fig said in a sing-song voice.

“Fig, we’re getting married in less than a day.” Fig just giggled.

“Why are we even doing that stupid, sleep apart thing? Neither of us are human and it’s not like we’re having a traditional human wedding are we?”

“I just thought it’d be fun.”

“So me shivering all night is fun?”

“Yes, I think it’s very funny.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s funny, cause I seem to remember you crying with happiness when I asked you to marry me.”

“You cried when I said yes.”

“I did not! I am a completely closed book, no one knows my emotions.”

“Yes, I will marry you Fig.”

“Stop doing that!” Fig responded after another moment of silence, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Listen Fig, I know that you’re worried about us getting married because of your parents, but you have to know that what happened to them won’t happen to us.”

“How do you know?” Fig sigh.

“Well for one thing, if you get pregnant I’ll be suspicious a lot sooner than Gilear was. And secondly I’m the Oracle, it’s literally my job to know the future.”

“We both know it doesn’t work like that Adaine.”

“Well anyway, I know you; I know you could never do what your mum did, you’re the best person I’ve ever known, you were literally the first person who was ever nice to me, I’ve seen you grow so much, and you’ve helped me grow as well, I know without a doubt that you’d never do something like that, and the fact that your out here worrying about it proves how good of a person you are.”

Fig smiled as her eyes sparkled slightly with tears.

“You see, if your vows are anything like that I’m gonna look like a complete idiot.”

“You’re my idiot,” Adaine said with a grin, “for life!”

“And you’re my completely amazing genius for life.”

They stood in silence for a bit before Fig spoke again.

“It’s cold isn’t it?”

“Yeah, who’s bright idea was it to have a wedding in late November?”

“Hey, it’s better than Summer or Spring, that’s so cliche!”

“There’s literally four seasons, that’s not enough to make two of them cliché.”

“Ok, now you’re just being crazy!”

“I can’t believe you’d say something so mean to a bride on the day before her wedding.”

Fig smiled.

“Tell you what, how about I make it up to you by agreeing that the sleeping apart thing was dumb?”

“Being warmed up might slightly mend my shattered heart.” Adaine mused.

“Well it’s worth a shot.” Fig said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Someone seriously needs to stop me writing any and every Aberfaeth idea which comes into my head because I have a notebook full of ideas and I still write anything which pops into my head.


End file.
